


La Banda de Kin-nii Tiene Cero Popularidad

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [10]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: En la que Renzo de alguna manera se vuelve mas denso, Gen, Historia Paralela, Humor, Kinzo cree que salió bien, M/M, Traducción, Y Rin es ajeno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Kinzo es -si le preguntas- un hermano mayor maravilloso. Es por eso que confía en que su plan para ayudar a su hermanito Renzo con su enamoramiento va a funcionar.Renzo, mientras tanto, se pregunta si Kinzo está drogado. Y Rin es ajeno.
Relationships: Ninguna aun pero no por falta de intentos
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Kudos: 8





	La Banda de Kin-nii Tiene Cero Popularidad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kin-nii's Band Has Zero Popularity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861726) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



> Historia paralela ubicada entre los capítulo 15 y 16 de Herencia Demoníaca

El calor ha aumentado, a pesar del paso del día. El calor abrasador se derrama sobre la ciudad, convirtiéndose en una terrible neblina que invita al agotamiento.

Renzo es una de esas personas que actualmente está siendo atormentada por el calor. Más aún, está atormentado por el hecho de que fue reclutado para ayudar a limpiar el Ryokan. No se atrevió a decir que no; no a la mismísima Torako. Solo Ryuuji y Tatsuma se atreven a invitar su ira.

_«Probablemente porque son los únicos capaces de sobrevivir...»_ Renzo se queja internamente. Mientras continúa limpiando el piso, una letanía de quejas comienza a caer de sus labios.

—Mañana volvemos a Tōkyō... aaaaah... y sin embargo, me están trabajando hasta los huesos...— se lamenta Renzo. —Todo lo que he estado haciendo es limpiar mi propio sudor.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hace que Renzo se dé la vuelta, viendo a Rin asomando la cabeza. Mira a su alrededor y sonríe cuando nota a Renzo. —¡Oh, hola! ¡Ahí estás! Solo vine a avisarte que la cena se demorará, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía hay muchas personas que alimentar, por lo que está llevando más tiempo del que pensábamos el preparar todo. Especialmente con el calor...

—Está bien.— Renzo le sonríe suavemente, se sienta y se limpia el sudor de la frente. —Por favor, dime que es algo bueno para el calor.

Rin sacude la cabeza. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que es para el calor!—Rin hace un último gesto con la mano, luego cierra la puerta cuando se va.

Renzo se desploma una vez que lo hace. —Mierda. Aaah... realmente odio el calor...

—Realmente te gusta ese chico, ¿no?— Dice Kinzō, pinchando a Renzo en la mejilla con el dedo.

—¡No he desistido todavía!— Le grita Renzo, apartando su mano. —Esa es la regla, ¡el que desiste es golpeado por el dedo! ¡Nunca sigues las reglas!

—Es inevitable. Es un hábito de los mocosos que están entrando en la pubertad.— Reflexiona Kinzō, ignorando a Renzo.

—¡Escúchame!— Entonces Renzo hace una pausa, parpadeando. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Aquí hay unas entradas para el concierto de mi banda. Es a las 7:30 de esta noche.— Kinzō agita unas entradas frente a la cara de Renzo. ¿Por qué no vas a y le preguntas a tu _mejor amigo_ allí? Debe ser divertido. ¡Y no puedes decir que Aniki no hizo nada por ti!

—¿Qué demonios...?— Renzo toma las entradas de todos modos, mirando a Kinzō sospechosamente. —¿Estás drogado o algo así? Si es así, se lo diré a mamá.

—¡No estoy drogado!— Grita Kinzō. —Solo sucedió una o dos veces de todos modos.

_—Así que has probado drogas...—_ Renzo suda un poco nervioso ante eso, avergonzado por el bien de su hermano.

—¡Deberías ser más apasionado! ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad!— Declara Kinzō, señalando a Renzo y poniéndose de pie con una expresión intensa en su rostro. —¡Si te mueves ahora, puedes alcanzarlo sin problema! ¡Si lo quieres, debes esforzarte por conseguirlo! ¡Arde con tu pasión!

—¿Wuah?— Renzo parpadea varias veces hacia Kinzō. —Apasionado no es mi estilo... ¿y qué tiene esto que ver con Okumura-kun?

—Idiota.— Dice Kinzō, una rara expresión seria formándose en su rostro. —Los hombres que no pueden ser apasionados no podrán tocar los sentimientos de los demás.

Renzo se sorprende por ello, preguntándose de nuevo qué es lo que Kinzō está tratando de insinuar aquí. Normalmente es tan sutil como un ladrillo, pero por alguna razón es demasiado vago hoy.

Kinzō se va en ese momento, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras agita el dinero que le robó a Renzo. Renzo solo puede mirarlo boquiabierto, antes de volver a mirar las entradas en su mano.

—Aaaah...— Renzo se revuelve el cabello de la nuca. —Me rindo.— Se pone de pie y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta donde vio por última vez a Rin, abriéndola con un chillido y deslizándose dentro. Rin aún debería estar en la cocina si Renzo no lo alcanza antes de eso.

* * *

Rin se gira al escuchar la voz de Renzo, parpadeando con sorpresa. Lleva una canasta de ropa, ya que le pidieron que sacara una carga para colgarla bajo el aire caliente para que se secara. —¿Renzo? Amigo, ¿estás bien? Realmente estas sudando.

Renzo sacude la cabeza, arrojando gotas de sudor, jadeando a medida que finalmente deja de moverse y se pone de pie. —Um... Okumura-kun--

Colocando la gran canasta sobre su cadera, Rin se inclina y presiona su frente contra la de Renzo una vez que él se detiene. —Te sientes un poco afriebrado. Probablemente deberías acostarte. Podría conseguirte un poco de hielo.

—¡No, no! Um...— Renzo mira las entradas manchadas de sudor y se las muestra a Rin. —Uh... Kin-nii tiene una banda y él... me dio... dos de sus entradas. ¿Quieres ir a verla? Es esta noche.

—¡Una banda!— Rin resplandece. —No he estado en un concierto en...— La sonrisa de Rin se tambalea cuando recuerda lo que sucedió en el último concierto al que asistió. —B-bueno... en mucho tiempo.

—Uh... ¿entonces estás interesado?— Renzo siente una gran sonrisa extenderse y cruzar su rostro, de alguna manera siente que se hace aún más grande cuando Rin asiente ansiosamente. —Toma esto entonces— Renzo le entrega una de las entradas —¿nos reuniremos en el... bar?— Renzo inclina la cabeza, molesto por la ubicación un tanto oscura. —Bueno, le preguntaré a Kin-nii si tengo que hacerlo. Así que sí, reunámonos afuera un poco antes.

Rin se anima. —¡Es una cita!— Se da la vuelta después de eso, tarareando una alegre melodía en voz baja. _«Me pregunto qué tipo de banda es... ¿visual kei?»_

Renzo enrojece –y no por el calor– ante las palabras de Rin. —No... espera... de ninguna manera es una cita...— Renzo se ríe torpemente, metiendo la entrada restante en su bolsillo. —Correcto... solo... Okumura-kun siendo... Okumura-kun... nada... nada más que eso.

Por alguna razón, aun así se las arregla para tropezar con el aire antes de finalmente lograr que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar correctamente.

* * *

A medida que se acerca la hora de la... la... _reunión_ con Rin, Renzo se encuentra mirando fijamente la ropa que trajo consigo, esparcida a lo largo de su habitación temporal en el Ryokan. Anoche al menos, consiguió su propia habitación, algo que le dieron a todos los demás exwires. En ese momento, la mayoría de los otros exorcistas ya se estaban yendo, lenta pero seguramente, o todavía estaban siendo atendidos en las grandes habitaciones, mientras la última de las toxinas se eliminaba de sus sistemas y por si tenían lesiones que atender.

—No tengo nada que ponerme— se lamenta Renzo. Luego se golpea en la cara. —Gah, ¿qué estás haciendo? Claro, Okumura-kun es lindo, ¡pero maldita sea! ¡Esto no es una cita! ¡Modérate!— Golpeando sus dos mejillas, se enfoca una vez más en la ropa que tiene delante.

Y deja escapar un suave gemido cuando se encuentra incapaz de elegir, con el reloj corriendo. —Aaaah... ¡Al diablo!— Agarra algo de ropa al azar y comienza a cambiarse. No son elecciones horribles al menos.

Y definitivamente no es una cita.

De ninguna manera es una cita.

* * *

—¡H-hola Okumura-kun!— Renzo saluda alegremente, tirando del cuello de su camisa mientras se acerca a Rin. —¿Estás emocionado?

—¡Sí!— Rin aplaude, prácticamente rebotando frente a su rostro. Renzo sonríe ante la alegría de Rin y abre la puerta para que Rin pueda ir delante de él. Siguiéndolo rápidamente, Renzo se detiene, aturdido por lo que ve.

—¿Qué... dem... por qué están todos aquí?— Pregunta Renzo, mirando a los otros exwires e incluso a un rígido Yukio en estado de shock.

—Oh, así que ustedes finalmente llegaron.— Dice Ryuuji casualmente.

_«¿Qué demonios... es esta una especie de extraña broma?»_ Se queja Renzo mentalmente, mientras Rin se acerca a Shiemi alegremente y comienza a hablar con ella sobre qué esperar de un concierto en vivo.

—¡El shamisen de Kinzō es bien conocido por la gente en el mismo campo!— Dice Jūzō alegremente, alertando a Renzo sobre el hecho de que su familia también está aquí. De hecho, este lugar está sorprendentemente lleno de gente, por otros exorcistas de la rama Kyōto e incluso algunos punks, todos los cuales extrañamente están elogiando a Kinzō.

—Bueno... entonces... no puede ser tan malo...— murmura Renzo, finalmente consiguiendo un lugar al lado de Rin, quien lo mira y con entusiasmo le pregunta qué sabe Renzo de la banda de Kinzō, una pregunta incómoda si alguna vez hubo una.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que responder ya que en ese momento comienza el concierto en vivo.

* * *

Es una banda de hardcore metal. Una screamo. Con Kinzō luciendo como si estuviera por arrancarse la garganta y romper el shamisen.

Renzo nunca ha estado más horrorizado o avergonzado de su familia en su vida.

Mientras todos los que lo rodean aplauden y la llamada "música" taladra sus oídos, Renzo se tapa los oídos con los dedos. _«¡_ _Kin_ _-_ _nii_ _! ¿De dónde saca sus chistes? No lo entiendo...»_

De repente, preocupado por Rin –esto es tan fuerte, ¿no tienen los demonios sentidos más fuertes?- Renzo se vuelve hacia él. —Okumura-kun...

La voz de Renzo le falla cuando ve que Rin sonríe y resplandece. —¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Gracias por traerme aquí!— Él mira a Renzo y sonríe, antes de volverse hacia el escenario.

Renzo lo mira por un momento más, entonces no puede soportarlo más. Aprovechando el hecho de que nadie está mirando, se escabulle fuera del edificio y se instala en la acera frente a este.

—¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡¡¡Duele!!!— Grita en la noche, antes de sentarse y mirar a sus pies. —Yo... realmente odio el calor...— Renzo se inclina hacia adelante y apoya su cabeza en sus manos, escuchando débilmente la fuerte "música" que se derrapa del interior.

—¿Renzo?— Renzo se sobresalta, girando su cuerpo para ver a Rin saliendo del edificio del concierto, mirando preocupado a Renzo. —¿Estás bien?

—Aaah... yo...— Renzo aparta la mirada de Rin, sin levantar la vista incluso cuando él se sienta a su lado.

—No parecía que lo estuvieras disfrutando, así que cuando noté que te habías ido, supuse que estarías aquí.— Dice Rin. —Si no te gustaba, no tenías que forzarte a venir.

Renzo levanta la cabeza para mirar a Rin, encontrándose con sus sinceros ojos azules. —Yo... no... yo... no sabía qué tipo de... ugh... _música hace_ Kin-nii... solo me arrojó las entradas y bueno...— Renzo se encoge de hombros —Supuse que no se desperdiciarían contigo...

Rin sonríe. —Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué música te gusta?

—Bueno... no esa, pero me gusta la música más actual... la música occidental también es genial.— Admite Renzo.

Rin se anima ante esas palabras. —¡¿Te gusta esa música?! ¡A mí también!

Renzo se ríe. —Increíble. ¿Y qué más...?

Lentamente, Renzo se relaja y sonríe tanto que sus mejillas comienzan a doler. No se da cuenta del pasar del tiempo, solo observa la brillante aura de Rin y su feliz sonrisa, los gestos que hace, mientras pasan el resto del tiempo charlando felizmente sobre cosas.

Cuando el estómago de Rin gruñe, Renzo se ríe. —Oye, sé dónde podemos conseguir algo de comida... nada lujoso, pero definitivamente está abierto en este momento.

Rin se rasca la nuca. —¿De Verdad? ¡Entonces claro!

Renzo lleva felizmente a Rin al lugar de gyudon nocturno cercano que conoce. No se da cuenta de lo mucho que se siente como una cita con todo este arreglo.

Tampoco se da cuenta de que Kinzō, tomándose un descanso de su banda durante un intermedio, lo observa a él y a Rin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_«¡Misión cumplida!»._

**Author's Note:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
